Family Clash
by RosesAndLilies
Summary: A oneshot where Weasleys and Malfoys break all barriers to be with one another. Will this friendship last?


Present Era: Drinny

Present Era: Drinny

Characters from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter Series.

A flash of brilliant red hair passed the Slytherin table and caught Draco Malfoy's eye. That hair belonged to a fine young lady named Ginny Weasley. Draco, sitting at the end of the Slytherin House table, leaned back to catch another glimpse at this beautiful figure. He would never admit to being in love with this blood traitor. Not only was she that, but she was a Gryffindor.

Ginny sat down as Draco's friend Vincent Crabbe shouted, "Yo Malfoy! What are you looking at mate?" He turned around quickly and blushed slightly. As I said before, Draco would never admit to loving that Weasley girl.

He replied, "Oh, nothing Crabbe. Where's Goyle? We've got potions with the Gryffindors first today." Crabbe made a face and went to collect his other friend. Draco leaned back again to look at Ginny, who was now eating breakfast with her friend Luna from Ravenclaw. She was dressed neatly in her black school robes, with her Gryffindor emblem pin in the corner. She looked rather dashing in anything, Malfoy thought. He continued to stare until he heard the familiar footsteps of Ginny's older brother, Ron.

"What are you staring at Malfoy?", snapped Ron angrily. He traced Draco's gaze to his sister and gave him a downright awful glare. He stalked off and sat with Harry right next to her. Draco slumped back in his seat and waited for the return of his posse.

Vincent Crabbe returned with Gregory Goyle several minutes later. Both were breathless. Goyle said airily, "Come on Malfoy, Snape's waiting in the dungeon. Says he wants us there first." Draco wasn't surprised. Professor Snape urged his students to be early for his class so it would seem as though the Gryffindors were late. As fifth years they were O.W.L students and every moment of class time counts.

About fifteen minutes later, Ron, Hermione and Harry arrived among the other Gryffindor fifth years. After being lectured by Snape about being tardy, they began an incredibly complex potion called the Drought of Awakening. It took them the whole class to finish and at the very last minute they each put a ladle full of it into a vial and hand it in. The left the room sure that only Hermione had gotten it completely correct.

After all the classes of the day, Draco was tired and wanted to look at Ginny's radiant beauty some more. At the feast, he waited until she sat down and found the closest seat, from his table, to her. He turned frequently to make sure she had not left. Once, Ginny caught his eye and smiled. He decided to ask her out tonight.

This was a big decision and he had to do it right. Ron or Harry could not overhear or everything would go wrong immediately. He got up and walked over to where she was sitting. He said quietly as to see that Ron did not hear just yet, "Ginny follow me." She got up and smiled. The two walked out into the hall and he began talking again.

"Hey. Do you want to go out with me?" he said confidently. Ginny smiled and nodded. Draco smiled back. Her smile was radiant and beautiful as his was simply happy. Draco could watch her smile all day, but it was just a quick flash. She said good night and whisked away toward her bed. He watched her go and then walked slowly toward his.

As the next morning approached Ginny sat up in bed and wondered. She wondered about her upcoming date with Malfoy, about what Harry would say when he found out and most importantly, what her brother Ron would do. She started to get nervous. Ron was not one to understand relationships. He would murder Malfoy as soon as he saw him so much as standing next to Ginny. She got dressed and walked to the common room. She was going to read a book before class.

Draco awoke late that morning. He and Ginny were set to go out that night, just a peaceful stroll around the Black Lake in the moonlight. He dressed in his expensive silk robes and placed his Slytherin emblem pin precariously near his neck. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times and walked to the common room. Crabbe and Goyle were having an argument in a corner. Draco chose not to get into this right now and went to find Ginny.

The two of them met in the Great Hall just as Ron walked in with Harry. Ginny got scared and ran away. It was too dangerous to be around Draco when Ron was near. She ate breakfast at the other end of the table with Hermione. Draco went to sit with Blaise Zabini and they started to discuss quidditch.

Breakfast ended and Ginny went off with the Gryffindor fourth years while Draco went with the Slytherin fifth years. They smiled at each other as they went their separate ways. After dinner Ginny was to meet Draco outside and the two would walk around the lake and talk. This thought got them both through the day.

Classes that day were unusually long. The minutes seemed to creep by as slow as a sloth. The clock was mocking them and not moving at normal speed. As they finally came to an end, Ginny raced to the common room. She dressed in her best muggle clothes and went to do homework before dinner and her walk with Draco.

Down at dinner, Draco saw that familiar flash of red hair. He turned to see Ginny walking to the far end of the table. It seemed like she was running from Ron, but them again she was constantly doing that. Apparently big brothers are annoying most of the time. Draco ate quickly and went over to Ginny. "Ready?", he asked. She got up and nodded. She rarely ever talked to him. They set off out the door. He could have sworn Ron gave them a dirty look as they passed, but he could've been wrong.

They moonlit walk was perfect. Ginny said as soon as the arrived at the Black Lake, "It's so beautiful at night." Draco nodded in agreement. He reached for her hand and she didn't pull away. Dressed in her muggle skirt and blouse, she looked as beautiful as ever, while as Draco looked the same as always in a Slytherin sweater and jeans.

Their fingers still intertwined, Draco leaned over and kissed her softly. She didn't pull away or kiss back. He was getting mixed signals. Just as he was about to let go of her hand, she flashed her smile. He knew she was happy. He didn't kiss her again, but he didn't let go of her hand.

They walked on for a while until they thought it was late. If they didn't go back soon they would get detention. Draco kissed Ginny good night and walked off toward his common room. Ginny floated on air to hers. Ron met her in the entrance hall. Her smile faded into a nervous looking scowl. Ron pointed toward a chair and she sat down with her arms folded.

Ron said angrily, "Where were you going with Malfoy?" His face was red with rage. He knew what had been going on, he just wanted her to admit it.

Ginny said, "It is none of your business Ronald and I can have a boyfriend if I want. I am 14 years old. You are not my father." She turned her back to him and opened a book. Ron was not finished with her yet.

He yelled, "Ginerva Weasley! You cannot date Malfoy! You are too young to have a boyfriend. Now go to bed!" Ginny gave him a dirty look and continued to read. She turned back after a moment and opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Finally she screamed, "Do NOT call me Ginerva! Just because you don't have the guts to get a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't have a boyfriend. A bit of kissing someone yourself would change your mind." Ron looked astounded. He couldn't believe that hi sister, his own blood relative, would kiss Malfoy. He had to tell Harry.

He screamed, "You kissed him! Ginny how could you!" He said nothing else and ran up to his dormitory to tell Harry. Ginny only slightly cared. She had liked Harry, but now she liked Draco. She would put Harry on hold for a bit. Besides, he was going out with Cho Chang so he was off limits.

An hour later Ginny finally went to bed. She remembered Draco's kiss like it had happened a second ago. The world seemed to dissolve the moment his lips had touched hers. The only other person that could make this happen was Harry. Or so she thought. She never really kissed Harry, or even went out with him. She thought about it often though. She sighed and drifted into a deep sleep, full of happy dreams.

Ginny woke to Hermione softly shaking her the next morning. Hermione said, "Sorry to wake you Ginny, but Ron is beside himself down in the common room. You must come calm him down." Ginny gave her a dirty look. She tried to roll over again, but Hermione wouldn't allow it.

Ginny yelled in her face, "Leave me alone Granger! I don't have to calm down my crazy brother. If you don't like it you calm him!" She rolled over, pulled the covers high over her head and went back to sleep. It was a weekend so there were no classes. She met Draco at 11 for brunch. He was dressed in skinny, black jeans and a green t-shirt. He looked positively hot. Ginny was wearing tan pants and a sweater made by here mum. Ron had screamed when she came down so she had been quick to leave.

Draco didn't seem upset by Ron's actions. He didn't really care. Making Ron so angry seemed to be a bonus to him. Ginny joined him at the Slytherin table for breakfast. It was near Christmas now. Ginny couldn't wait to find out if Draco was going home or not. She wanted to spend her holiday with him.

It turned out that Draco had to see his Auntie Bellatrix for the holiday so he would not be staying at Hogwarts. This took away Ginny's smile until he tickled her under the chin. He said, "I'm sorry Ginny dear. Auntie Bella is dreadful and I would much rather stay with you, but Father says I must come home. He and Mum will want to hear about my new girlfriend too. They always expected me to be with Pansy Parkinson. That idiot. Always falling all over me she is. I can't stand her." Ginny slipped her hand into his. If her was leaving for Christmas, than every moment before then counted.

By the end of the week, Ginny and Draco were seen kissing in the halls between classes. Even though they were in a different year they still found time. Between Draco's studying and Ginny's constantly growing homework, they found little time to spend time with each other apart from meals. Ginny started to get tired of having a boyfriend she never saw. She started to wonder if Draco felt the same.

Christmas arrived and Draco left. Ginny kissed him good-bye and he waved until she was out of sight. The holidays seemed extremely lonely without Draco. Ginny found herself spending more and more free time with Harry and surprisingly, Ron. He seemed to have forgiven her the slightest bit for dating Malfoy. At least they could be in the same room together without having a screaming match. Overall, Christmas was boring. Ginny got a new broomstick from her family, a box of Honeydukes' finest chocolate from Harry, a pot of color changing ink from Hermione and a gold necklace from Draco. It had a fine, delicate chain with a dainty heart on the end. It was gorgeous. She had sent him a broomstick servicing kit for his Nimbus 2001. Apart from presents, nothing happened over the holiday.

Draco returned and went straight to Ginny. She thanked him for the necklace and asked if they could talk outside. It was cold, but neither really cared. Ginny bit her lip nervously before she began to talk.

She said hesitantly, Draco, I've been thinking over the holidays. Between your O.W.L.s and my homework, we just never get to hang out. I think we should break up." She expected the worst seeing that it was Draco. His ears started to turn scarlet, then his head and eventually he looked like a walking, talking chili pepper.

He screamed, "Wait a minute. You're dumping me? You can't dump me! I'm Draco Malfoy. If anyone's getting dumped, it's you! It's over Ginny. Like you said." He stalked away muttering to himself. Ginny didn't think much of this. She walked calmly back to the common room and told the others. Ron cheered, Harry smiled and Hermione patted her on the back.

Ron said, "See Sis, I knew you'd come to you're senses. Who would date Malfoy?" Ron shuddered at the thought. Ginny eyed Harry through this all. He and Cho had been rocky lately. Maybe this was another opportunity. Oh well. She would deal with that later. She vowed this year to recover from her Malfoy break up and not get another boyfriend. Next year was a different story though.

**Hope it was good! Please Review!**

**Luv,  
Lilies **


End file.
